Lions, Battles, and Kings
by MobMotherScitah
Summary: What if Caspian was raised with a girl who he had grown to love before it all started? Then they watch in jealousy and confusion as they fall for Peter and Susan. PeterOC CaspianOC CaspianSusan SHORT CHAPTERS! MOVIE VERSE! NO LINE STEALING!
1. Chapter 1

_Author's Note: Now, before you read, I just want you to know, I refused to have my OC, Silvia, 'Steal Lines'! I've read stories like that and I definitely don't like the concept. So! I watched the damned movie and paused it and played it and paused it again, writing every scene I could with Silvia in it. I even threw in a scene or two, I can't remember. I do apologize if Silvia is Mary-Sue. I tried not to, but it was hard to do so. This is a Silvia+Caspian, Silvia+Peter, Susan+Caspian, then back to Silvia+Caspian. I also did this story to fit in/and/between TCoN:PC & TCoN:VDT! If I have mistaken anything, or it does not seem right AND you can be civil about it, I will fix it, because I have no Beta, nor do I want one. I can fix my own work, thank you. If you are going to HATE on MY WORK, don't bother, I won't respond to your nonsense. If you don't like OC's or Mary-Sue's don't fucking read it. If you don't like reading the movie or the movie verse itself, don't read it. Also. The only scene's I really have in here are the ones with Silvia in them, so you don't get to read the WHOLE movie._

_Last Note: I do not own any characters or concepts except Silvia and her role in the movie verse._

_Enjoy. - Scitah_

--

Silvia laughed as she and Caspian sparred, "Come on, Ten." she had nicknamed him, "You call that a parry!?" Preparing to block a thrust from Caspian, she shouted, "THIS-" his sword was blocked from gutting her, "-is a parry!" and she shoved his blade from his hand.

Caspian stared at where his sword now stood in the grass just outside the palace walls where they were fooling around. His attention was quickly brought back to his best friend for all his life when her sword poked his shoulder, "You win, Silvia! I cannot fight without a weapon." he smirked.

"Oh, you say this now…" she chuckled, then sheathed her sword, "You're either getting worse or you're letting me win. I have yet to decide which I like and which insults me." It was true, that Silvia had desired more than a friendship with her Prince, but was sworn to keep her wits.

Both turned as clapping erupted towards the castle. "You certainly do know how to put a man in his place, Silvia." beamed Glozelle before opening his arms to catch Silvia as she hugged him and proclaimed, "That is because of you, Uncle Zelle!" to which he laughed. He always did like that name, having had no family since his parents perished.

Caspian watched with a small smile. It must be nice to have people so close you call them family? But, then again, did Caspian himself not have that with Professor Cornelius and his ever fantastic grand daughter, Silvia? Cornelius himself was a patriarchal figure in Caspian's life, unlike Caspian's sniveling uncle, Miraz! And Silvia was… Not exactly a sister figure… But damned close! Regardless of formal title, she was near family… Just without the actual bond to Caspian.

"Ten! Come on, now. I do not believe that here is the place to wander! Final meal of the day is nearly served and we're not clean! Come along!" Silvia clapped in Caspian's face, snapping him out of his trance, then grabbing his hand and leading him towards the stone walls. As he passed his sword, he plucked it from the grassy earth and sheathed it, near gutting himself three or four times while trying to keep up with Silvia.

"Slow down, Silvia. I assure you, Uncle Miraz will not eat it all before we get there!" he joked, earning a faster pace from Silvia, who said over her shoulder, "You saying such only makes it more plausible, Ten. Now move your legs!" the couples laughter rang through the streets and later corridors before they separated to get clean and change before heading down to the dining hall to eat.


	2. Chapter 2

That night, Silvia was awoken by her Grand Father, Cornelius and told to dress for a long ride! Without asking why, she quickly got to it, throwing on what would normally be worn by men, rather than women. "Light armor, as well, my sweet. And your sword! Get your sword!" He said, quite panicked.

Rushing quickly, Silvia was soon ready for what ever came. She followed him to Caspian's room, "Gra-" and he shushed her before she could ask why. So, remaining silent, she followed him still. "Watch the door." she was ordered. Nodding, she did as told and waited, listening. Glancing back, she saw Cornelius cover Caspian's mouth to keep him hushed.

"Five more minutes." Caspian demanded softly, thinking nothing of this intrusion. "You won't be watching the stars tonight, My Prince." Cornelius said, glancing at Silvia before looking back at Caspian. "Come." That earned Cornelius a confused look from Caspian. "We must hurry!" Whispered Cornelius, sounding very afraid.

Caspian sat up and noticed Silvia, who remained watching the door, "Sil-?" "Hurry, My Prince!" Cornelius begged, nearly dragging him out of his bed. "Silvia. Come." Cornelius demanded in a hushed tone, to which Silvia did so, following the two. Caspian looked to Silvia for an answer, but she only shook her head, having none, so he looked back at Cornelius, "Professor? What's going on?"

Cornelius half turned to look Caspian in the eyes from under his hood, "You're aunt has given birth." Both Caspian and Silvia thought that unimportant until, "To a son." It made sense to the two as they thought it over while waiting for Cornelius to open a 'wardrobe' door and start down a passageway only to stop and turn, "Come." Silvia need no more incentive and quickly started down the passageway as Caspian looked to the door to hear footsteps!

Caspian left a crack open in the wardrobe doors and watched as armored men filled his room crossbows at the ready. General Glozelle frowned; This was going against Silvia, whom he had come to cherish as a daughter or younger sister, and it would break her heart indefinitely! He prayed that some how, Caspian would not get struck, or that he was studying with Cornelius rather than in bed… But nodded any ways, guilt filling his every pore as he and his men fired upon the closed bed curtains.

Two rounds of arrows and not a sound! And as Glozelle inspected further, he grimaced in slight relief upon finding the bed empty! But that also meant he now had to find Caspian and kill him face to face. He'd never be able to face Silvia again! But it was either this, or die. He'd prefer to watch Silvia be alive and well rather than to die and never see her again!

Unlike most Telmarine women, who had dark hair and equally dark hair, she had red hair and dark green eyes! Her skin was equally shaded, but tended to be rougher, due to her excessive love of sword play and wrestling! She was also not the thin they were. More of a lean, muscular build. Also, she was a few inches shorter than most Telmarine women!

Caspian followed a panting Cornelius down the spiraling stone stairs while continuously glancing backwards. Once down in the armory, he grabbed armor and a sword, applying it with the fast handed Silvia clasping everything for him. Once done with that, Caspian and Silvia were saddled, "Grandfather? Will you not come with us?" she asked softly, shifting awkwardly under the strap of her quiver and bow.

Silvia was never all that great with bows and arrows, but Cornelius wanted to be sure they could defend themselves! She could hit a target remotely dead on given enough time. He only hoped it would be enough! "No. You must make for the woods." Cornelius said hopefully, earning shocked stares from both teens. "The woods?" Caspian asked for the both of them. "They won't follow you there." Cornelius said, matter-of-factly.

Cornelius reached into his robes and pulled out an object wrapped in cloth, "It has taken me many years to find this." and handed it to Caspian, who took it with curiosity. Putting it securely away, Caspian turned his head as Cornelius spoke suddenly again, "Do not use it except at your greatest need." Silvia inhaled shakily, partly due to fright, the other due to adrenalin, and glanced back.

"Will I ever see you again?" Caspian asked Cornelius. "I dearly hope so, My Prince. There is so much more I am meant to tell you. Everything you know, is about to change." A shout from elsewhere startled the horses and they shifted, Silvia getting nervous as well. "Now go!" Cornelius urged, patting the horse Caspian was on.

Caspian galloped ahead as Silvia shared a tear filled stare with her grandfather before nodding and galloping after Caspian. Blinking away the tears, she pushed her sadness away from her thoughts and focused on what was happening now. As she caught up to Caspian, a guard trying to stop him, she near ran the guard over, causing him to leap away from Caspian so both could get away as fast as possible.

"A son! A son!" was shouted with bright fireworks. Caspian stopped to look back as Silvia kept riding, ignoring the announcement. The two lead on the chase for a while, 6-7 men on horseback following closely. That is, until the two made it into the forest. Not stopping, they broke free of the small section of forest and ended up crossing a river, lucky to make it out alive to gallop further.

"Duck!" Silvia shouted as she did so, warning Caspian of the fallen tree. Turning in time to see it, Caspian looked shocked before he was knocked onto his back and then dragged a few feet before getting his foot loose from the stirrup. Glancing back, Silvia gasped, "Caspian!" and turned her horse around. Dismounting, she crouched down by him, "Ten! Ten! Are you alright?" he sighed as he looked up at her, "I will be." Nodding, Silvia stood and offered a hand to help him up when what sounded like a door creak sounded behind her, causing both to turn and look in shock. The lower roots of a tree opened to show light behind a door as two small figures stepped out, armed to fight. "He's seen us!" one of them said.

Silvia gaped, "It's true…" she whispered, "Narnia exists…" and she was in such a state of awe that she didn't notice Caspian begin to panic and search for his sword. But she did notice when one of them unsheathed a dagger and rushed towards them, ready to kill them when he noticed the once wrapped in clothe horn lying on the ground amongst the leaves.

A look of shock filled the smaller man's features as he and Caspian stared at it. Thinking quickly, Silvia drew a stony face and pulled out her sword, stepping between Caspian and the small man. "Ten, run." she said bravely. "Silvia? I cannot just leave you here!" he argued. "Do as I say. I will die for you. Take my horse and run!"

The assaulting smaller man glanced back at his fellow, uhm, small man, then looked to his left as the sounds of horses got closer. The closer man glanced back once again, but this time to order his friend, "Take care of them!" before rushing towards the oncoming men! As the second walked forwards with a club at the ready, Caspian lunged for the horn, earning a "NO!" from the small man. Not listening, Caspian threw his head back and blew into the horn with all his might and breath.

Silvia turned and gawked at the epic sound coming from it when suddenly, Caspian was knocked out. "Come with me and bring your friend." the man said. "You will not kill us?" Silvia asked sternly, aiming to strike the little man down warily. "Not yet." He grumbled before leading the way into his root home. Sheathing her sword, Silvia did as asked, as per usual, and dragged Caspian into the small home, which she could stand in, just barely scraping her head.

There she helped Trufflehunter bandage Caspian's head. Once done, she stayed with Caspian, soon drifting asleep in her small chair. It wasn't for a while before Silvia awoke to movement in the bed. She smiled at him as he sat up, "You are awake." she said in a whisper as removed his bandages. She had known he wouldn't keep them on.

"This bread is so stale!" a voice said in the main room of the house. "I'll just give him some soup, then." Trufflehunter responded softly. Caspian became nervous again and hushed Silvia from speaking. "He should be coming around soon." Trufflehunter said again. "Yeah… Well, I don't think I hit him hard enough!" "Nikabrik! He's just a boy!"

"He's a Telmarine, not some lost puppy! At least the girl listens!" Nikabrik shouted, "You said you were gonna get rid of him!" Caspian had dragged Silvia by the hand to be against the wall so they could spy on the two arguing Narnians. "No. I said I'd to take care of him. We can't kill him now… Just bandaged his head! It would- It would be like murdering a guest!" Trufflehunter exclaimed with disgust. "Well how do you think their friends are treating their guest?" Nikabrik countered.

Silvia tugged slightly on Caspian's hand, "Ten? Please? They helped us." she whispered into his ear. He turned and looked at her, "For how long should we expect to be safe?" he said darkly back. "Trumpkin knew what he was doing…" Trufflehunter replied softly, sadly. "It's not their fault!" It was then that Caspian pulled Silvia away from the door and knocked the soup out of Trufflehunter's hands.

"Truff!" Silvia called, pulling free of Caspian, which shocked him into a stop. But, not for long as he raced towards the door but Nikabrik jumped in front of him, brandishing a weapon. With quick thinking, Caspian grabbed a fire poker and the two went at it. "Stop! Stop!" both Trufflehunter and Silvia called, Silvia now crouched down and picking up the dropped dishes.

Nikabrik had Caspian backed up, "I told you we should have killed him when we had the chance!" "You know why we can't!" Trufflehunter shouted, pointing towards Nikabrik with his declaration. "If we're taking a vote, I'm with him." Caspian stated, nodding towards Trufflehunter. "We can't just let him go!" Nikabrik said, "He's seen us!" Now he had Caspian sitting on the stairs. "ENOUGH, Nikabrik!" Shouted Trufflehunter, moving forwards. Silvia got up and stepped between Nikabrik and Caspian, her own sword now drawn to protect Caspian, "Please stop attacking him." Nikabrik didn't listen to her, but instead, stared at Trufflehunter who exclaimed, "Or do I have to sit on your head again?!"

"And you!" Trufflehunter turned towards Caspian, who stared in disdain, "Look what you made me do!" Leaning down, Trufflehunter began wiping up the mess, seeing as Silvia had set the dishes on the table already. "Spent half the morning on that soup!" Trufflehunter grumbled, taking the dishes away. "W-What are you?" Caspian asked them.

Sighing at her closest friend, Silvia put her sword away and took the poker from Caspian as Trufflehunter answered with a chuckle, "You know? It's funny you would ask that. You'd think more people would know a badger when they saw one!" Silvia chuckled at the statement, but otherwise, remained quiet, letting the Narnian's explain themselves.

"No. No, I mean…" Caspian looked at Nikabrik, "You're Narnians." Silvia nodded that he got it and moved over to his side, sitting with him on the steps. "You're supposed to be extinct." Caspian said again. "Well that obviously isn't true, now is it?" Silvia asked with a small laugh. "And you laugh as if you've known!" "I knew the moment they opened the door, Ten." Caspian frowned slightly, then looked back at Nikabrik, "But, I was told…" Nikabrik glared, "Sorry to disappoint you."

Silvia frowned sadly as Nikabrik walked back to his chair to sit down, shaking his head while doing so. Trufflehunter returned with a new set of dishes and hot soup for both Silvia and Caspian. "Here you go. Still hot." he said to them. "Thank you, Truff. You do not mind should I call you Truff, no?" Silvia asked, standing. "You may call me Truff, dear."

"Since when did we own a boarding house for Telmarine Soldiers?" Nikabrik spat. "I'm not a soldier." Caspian said, rising to his feet. The two Narnians looked to Caspian for him to continue. "I am Prince Caspian… The Tenth." A silence settled over the group. "And this is Silvia Cornelius, a close friend."

"W-what are you doing here?" Nikabrik asked in awe. "Running away." The two Narnians shared a glance then looked back as Silvia placed a hand on Caspian's shoulder, "There has been no King upon the throne for a while, now." Silvia began explaining. "Ten has been staying with his Uncle, Lord Miraz, who's wife birthed a son just last night. Miraz never did care much for family." Silvia said, subtly.

Caspian nodded, "My uncle has always wanted my throne." He stared into the fire, "I suppose, I only lived this long because he did not have an heir of his own." Silvia crossed her arms as she watched him. It was silent a moment before Trufflehunter whispered, "Well…" then looked to Nikabrik, "That changes things." "Yeah." Nikabrik said, looking back at Caspian, "Means we don't have to kill you ourselves!"

Silvia frowned at Nikabrik until, "You're right." Caspian moved to grab his things causing Silvia to look around in shock. "Where are you going?" Trufflehunter leaned on the table. "My uncle won't stop until I'm dead!" Caspian said, throwing on his armor before glancing back at Silvia, "Will you come with me?" "I would follow you into Death, My Prince. Because we all know you do a cracked job of protecting yourself!"

Caspian smiled gratefully at Silvia as she began to help him with his armor, "Thank you." "Don't get all soft on me, Ten. I cannot very well drag you every where, now can I?" she muttered, glancing up at him with a smirk. "But! You can't leave! You're meant to save us!" Trufflehunter exclaimed. Both Silvia and Caspian looked at the badger who picked up the horn, "Don't you know what this is?"


	3. Chapter 3

Silvia followed Caspian through the beautiful green forest. "Oh, I love it out here! It's beautiful!" she exclaimed with a smile, stretching her arms outwards. Caspian smirked, "And should I ever become unwanted by my Uncle, we shall live in a small home right in the middle. With miles and miles of trees and green things to match your eyes." Silvia playfully punched his shoulder, "Don't you tease me, Great Prince Caspian… The Tenth!" she mocked.

The two shared a small laugh and continued. Not too long afterwards, both stopped and listened to the two Narnian's wading through the brush. "I can hear you." Caspian called to them, drawing them out from behind their trees. As both Narnian's glanced out at the two humans, Silvia smiled at their efforts. Nikabrik sighed irritably, ducking back out of instinct for a second before stepping out with Trufflehunter.

"I just think we should wait for the Kings and Queens!" Trufflehunter explained. Caspian didn't seem impressed and kept walking. Silvia rolled her eyes at Caspian, but followed any ways. It was not her place to doubt him. "Fine! Go then! See if the others will be as understanding!" Trufflehunter shouted, stopping briefly. "Well, maybe I wanna come with you. I wanna see how you explain things to the Minotaur's!" Nikabrik mocked.

Silvia's eyes brightened, "There are Minotaur's!?" she was thoroughly excited, having read and heard tales about Narnia ever since she was born. Caspian stopped and turned to look at Nikabrik. "Minotaur's? They are real?" Trufflehunter had finally caught up when he responded, "And very bad tempered." "Not to mention big." Nikabrik added. "Huge." Trufflehunter added himself, pointing with a clawed paw to exemplify his point.

Trufflehunter kept walking in the direction Caspian and Silvia were heading, Caspian quick to follow with, "What about Centaur's? Do they still exist?" Silvia and Nikabrik shared a small glance and followed. "Well the Centaur's will probably fight on your side. But, there is no telling what the other's will do." Trufflehunter stated.

Caspian stopped in though for a moment, "What about Aslan?" The two Narnian's shared a glance, then looked back at Caspian. "How do you know so much about us?" Nikabrik asked as Trufflehunter crossed his arms. "Stories." Caspian responded. "Wait a minute. Your father told you stories about Narnia?" Trufflehunter asked in awe.

"No… My Professor. Silvia's Grandfather." Caspian explained, causing the two Narnian's to share another glance. "Listen, I am sorry. These are not the kind of questions you should be asking!" Caspian boldly stated, brushing past the two, pulling Silvia with him by the hand. Once past them, he released her, Trufflehunter sniffing loudly. "What is it?" Nikabrik asked.

"Human." Answered Trufflehunter. "Them?" Nikabrik asked again. "No." both Silvia and Caspian turned around as the badger's head looked to his left, "Them!" Following his stare, Silvia and Caspian stared in horror. Crossbow's and shiny silver helmet's where what caught their eyes first. "Oh no." Silvia uttered with dread.

"There they are!" Was shouted as the many men took aim to shoot the four down. "RUN!" Caspian shouted, turning and bolting off, but not before grabbing Silvia's hand. Arrows were fired as the small group was chased, weaving in and out of trees. It wasn't long until one of them got shot, and it had to be Trufflehunter. The group stopped at the sound of his fall and turned. "Oh, no." Nikabrik exclaimed.

Caspian released Silvia and began towards the badger, "Wait! I'll go!" he said. Nikabrik nodded and turned "Come on, girl." Silvia licked her lips out of nervousness and followed Nikabrik. Seconds later, Silvia glanced back and sighed, relieved that Caspian was following unwounded. As she continued to look back, she noticed the men dropping all over.

In addition to chasing the group, the men were screaming and running, towards them, for their lives. "What is that?" she wondered, slowing down little by little. Nikabrik halted next to her as Caspian approached and handed Trufflehunter off to him. "Get him out of here." Caspian said, turning and drawing his sword.

Silvia pulled out her bow and arrows, "I don't promise to hit anyone." she said. "Just don't hit me." Caspian responded as the men drew nearer. Pulling the string back, arrow loaded, Silvia took aim carefully. She had to take her time. About five men were left, then four, then three, then two. And over that good half minute, Silvia fired and struck one man just under the top of his helmet! Right between the eyes.

"Nice shot!" Nikabrik exclaimed. Silvia knew she didn't have the time for another shot and put her bow away, drawing her sword as well. The last man tossed his crossbow and pulled out his sword, hacking away at the brush around him until he disappeared into it, most likely dead. Sharing a glance with Caspian, Silvia began to step forwards, sword at the ready, footsteps as quiet as could be.

Something was moving under the brush and as Silvia watched it get closer to her, she stopped moving until just the right moment when she ducked! Suddenly, Caspian was on his back, an armed mouse ready to kill him! "Choose your last words carefully, Telmarine!"

"You are a mouse." Caspian stated in awe. Silvia gaped as the mouse sighed, "I was hoping for something a little more original…" "With extraordinary skill." Silvia filled in. "Thank you." The mouse said, not even glancing back at her. "Pick up your sword." The mouse demanded of Caspian, who glanced at it, but did not touch it.

"Uh… No thanks." Caspian replied. "Pick it up!" The mouse shouted, "I will not fight an unarmed man." "Which is why I might live long should I chose not to cross blades with you, Noble Mouse." Caspian said. "Also! We are here to help the Narnian's. Not fight them." Silvia added. "Reepicheep! Still your blade!"

"Trufflehunter?" the mouse, Reepicheep, asked in awe. "I trust you have a very good reason for this timely interruption?" the mouse demanded. "He doesn't, go ahead." Nikabrik said. "He is the one who blew the horn!" Trufflehunter exclaimed, earning a strange stare from the mouse, "What?" "Then let him bring it forward." a new voice said.

Silvia gasped as a group of Centaur's approached, "My word…" she whispered, nearly dropping her blade in awe, "They are magnificent." "This is the reason we have gathered." the lead Centaur stated. Silvia put her blade away and walked towards the Centaur's. "Silvia." Caspian called, stopping her short by grabbing her ankle.

Nodding, Silvia glanced at Reepicheep, "Might you remove yourself from my friend?" Reepicheep sighed and hopped off of Caspian, allowing Silvia to pull the lad to his feet. "You do a terrible job of protecting me!" Caspian lightly joked, causing Silvia to smirk, "What? It's not my fault you do not know how to dodge!" This made Trufflehunter and Nikabrik share a glance and shake their heads.


	4. Chapter 4

Silvia stood near Caspian, glancing around warily. Any of these creatures, majestic and proud, could quickly become an enemy, and she knew it. This shouting room made her nervous, exponentially, with Caspian right in the center of it.

"All this horn proves is that they've stolen yet another thing from us!" Nikabrik shouted above the rest. Silvia frowned as Caspian responded, "I didn't steal anything." "You didn't steal anything?!" a Minotaur shouted, "Shall we list the things the Telmarine's have taken!" "Our home!" A female Centaur shouted. "Our freedom!" A male Faun pointed. "Our villages!" Nikabrik shouted. "Our lives!" some one else listed.

"You would hold me accountable for all the crimes of my people?" Caspian asked, looking around. "Accountable… And punishable!" Nikabrik began to walk up to Caspian. "HA! That's rich coming from you, Dwarf! Or have you forgotten that it was your people who fought alongside the White Witch!" Reepicheep pointed his sword at Nikabrik who swatted it away, "And I would gladly do it again! If it would rid us of these Barbarians!"

Silvia went to step between Caspian and Nikabrik when Caspian held her behind him. "Let us not forget that it is not in your power to bring her back!" Trufflehunter said, stepping into the ring. "Or are you suggesting we ask this boy to go against Aslan, now?" A roar of disapproval arose from the crowd. "Some of you may have forgotten but we badgers remember well!"

"That Narnia was never right, except when a Son of Adam was King!" Trufflehunter said stoically. "He's a Telmarine! Why would we want him as our King?!" Nikabrik shouted, earning a loud chorus from the crowd. Silvia glanced around some more, calculating who might attack first and wondering where their weak spots were.

"Because I could help you." Caspian finally spoke. "Let's here him out!" some one shouted, quieting the crowds. "Beyond these woods, I am a Prince! The Telmarine Throne is rightfully mine! Help me claim it and I can bring peace between us." He began walking around, making his speech. "It is true." The lead Centaur began, "The time IS right. I watch the skies, for it is mine to watch, as it is the your's to remember, Badger."

"Tarva, the Lord of Victory and Alambil, The Lady of Peace have come together in the High Heavens." He turned his stare to Caspian, "Now here, a Son of Adam has come forth to offer us back our freedom." "Is this possible?" A squirrel jittered, "Do you really think there could be peace? Do you? I mean-I mean, Really?" it asked Caspian.

"Two days ago, I didn't believe in the existence of Talking animals! Or Dwarves, or Centaur's! Yet, here you are. In strength and numbers that-that we Telmarine's never could have imagined! Whether this… Horn is magical or not," Caspian spoke, holding up the horn, "It brought us together. And together… We have a chance to take back what is ours!"

Caspian ended, facing the lead Centaur who stepped forwards, "If you lead us… Then my sons and I-" he drew his sword, "Offer you our swords!" and the other Centaur's raised their swords as well. Following his example, the other Narnian's raised their weapons to Caspian as well. Silvia heaved a sigh of relief. She would not wish to be fighting these creatures and was glad she didn't have to.

"We need to hurry to find Soldiers and weapons." Caspian explained. "I'm sure they will be here soon." he told the Centaur. Caspian turned to Silvia, "Are you sure you still wish to fight, Silvia?" She frowned, "When will you stop asking me that question, Ten!? I've already told you I would follow you to Death! What more do you want from me? A child?" she joked, crossing her arms.

Caspian laughed slightly, "I would never ask that of you!" at that, she quirked a brow, daring him to continue. "Then you would be useless and would never protect me!" She scoffed and punched his shoulder, "You will do well not to make any more comments like that, Ten! Or I'll burry your tongue!" Trufflehunter smiled at the flirtatiousness between the two Telmarine's and glanced around to see if every one else had the same sneaking suspicions that he did.


	5. Chapter 5

Trekking with Caspian the next morning, Silvia stopped him as she saw a human approaching one of the Minotaur's, hand on his sword. She kept him back behind her as they snuck up, her sword silently drawn. Once he, the unknown human male, drew his sword, she rushed him, swinging quickly. She had obviously shocked him for he stepped away and gawked at her, "You're a girl?"

"And you need to state your business, boy." she stated back, aiming carefully. "I shouldn't have to explain myself to you." the guy said blandly. "Hm. So be it." Silvia growled, rushing forwards, swing wide from right to left. The boy dodged and tumbled away, attempting to stand up until Silvia kicked him onto his back.

Placing one foot quickly on his chest, sword point at his neck, she glared, "Tell me who you are and I might kill you quickly." "No!" a young girl cried, stepping into the clearing as they were soon surrounded by the Narnian's. Caspian picked up the boy's sword and examined it while saying, "You may wish to state your name quickly, friend. She does not like to wait for what she wants."

"PETER!" Another female shouted as she and a boy emerged, him baring a sword, with a Dwarf. Caspian took a second, then nodded to Silvia who stepped away and sheathed her sword. "I am the High King of Narnia, Peter." Silvia gasped as she offered a hand to help him to his feet. "You've one mighty swing." he told her.

"I am Prince Caspian. My friend who bested you is Silvia." Caspian said, watching as Silvia bowed slightly. Peter couldn't take his eyes off of her, "Beautiful name for a beautiful Lady." Caspian felt a deep burn within himself as Silvia smirked, "Don't use up all your charms on me, King." "It's High King." the second boy corrected, to which Silvia snorted, "That is funny." "Why is that?" Peter asked. "Because you don't look tall."

Caspian smirked lightly as she stepped behind him, drawing Peter's eyes to Caspian. Caspian swelled with pride that Silvia wasn't smitten with Peter, but knew it was only a matter of time. "Peter! Stop flirting for a minute!" the oldest girl growled under her breath, "I hardly think now is the best time, nor here the best place!"

"Right." Peter stated, taking a deep breath. His eyes averted back to Caspian. "So, you're High King Peter?" Caspian asked in slight disbelief. Peter smirked, "I believe you called." "Well, yes. But… I thought you'd be older?" Peter's face dropped, "Well, if you like, we can come back in a few years…" he moved to go back to his siblings.

"NO!" Caspian shouted, nearly begging. "No, it's alright. You're just… You're not exactly what I expected." he turned and looked at the other three and halted on the older girl, heart fluttering. Silvia noticed this and cleared her throat. "We do not have time to Dawdle, Highnesses." she said a little bitterly, bumping into Caspian as she walked past, looking Peter in the eye with a small taunting smirk.

"After all… We all can't just sit here and stare at one another," she glanced back at Caspian, "Now can we?" Caspian blushed lightly and nodded. "I agree." Edmund stated, glancing around. "A common enemy unites even the oldest of foes." Trufflehunter stated, earning a brilliant smile from Silvia who nodded.

"We have anxiously awaited your return, my liege." Reepicheep said, walking up to Peter, "Our hearts and swords are at your service!" he bowed. "But he can only have my sword." Silvia chuckled mostly to herself, earning a look from Peter and Caspian. "Oh my gosh! He is so cute!" Lucy uttered to Susan who smiled.

Reepicheep drew his sword out of instinct, "Who said that?!" Lucy blushed, "Sorry." The mouse looked taken aback, "Oh, uh… Your Majesty… With the greatest respect… I do believe courageous, courteous, or chivalrous might more befit a Knight of Narnia." he sheathed his sword and looked up at Peter as he spoke, "Well, at least we know some of you can handle a blade."

"Yes, indeed! And I have recently put it to good use securing weapons for your armies, Sire." Reepicheep stated. Caspian glanced down, feeling quite used and mislead. "Good." Peter stated, turning back to Caspian, "Because we're going to need every sword we can get!" "Well then… You will probably be wanting yours back?" Caspian said, nearly challenging Peter while handing the sword to Peter.

Taking it, Peter turned and glanced at his siblings then Silvia, sheathing the sword before walking off. Silvia watched Peter walk, then waited to walk behind Caspian, putting herself between Susan and Caspian. "So, you beat Peter?" Edmund asked her. With a smirk and a chuckle, Silvia replied, "Yes. I swore that I would follow Prince Caspian X to death if need be. Protect him with my life."

"Sounds as if you're in love with him?" Susan stated boldly. "Sounds as if you are jealous?" Silvia responded snidely. Susan gasped quietly at Silvia's gull. "Hey, Silvia?" Peter called from the front. Silvia jogged past Caspian, "Sire?" "Where did you learn to fight like that?" He asked with a small smile, flirting outright with her. "My Uncle, General Glozelle and his men taught me. He says that I could lay them all to waste." "Because you are a woman?" She smirked, "No. Because they fight like women."


	6. Chapter 6

Aslan's How was bustling with many creatures doing many things for the war. Silvia and Caspian followed the Pevensie's all the way in, Silvia smiling and nodding to every one who looked their way. Peter and his brother stopped to look around, Silvia and Caspian sharing a glance as they watched the siblings stare. "It may not be what you are used to, but, it is defensible." Caspian stated.

"Peter!" Susan called, earning the attention of all four, "You may want to see this." Peter nodded and walked after her, Silvia motioning for Caspian to follow Peter and Edmund first so she could bring up the rear. He nodded at her and followed the siblings.

Peter walked around with a torch, examining the walls. "It's us." Susan said in awe. Silvia blinked at the statement. Lucy looked to Silvia and Caspian, "What is this place?" "You don't know?" Caspian asked in shock. "Ten, they have not been here in ages. Much has changed." Silvia said, crossing her arms lightly. Caspian nodded and took a the last torch from the wall, leading them further into the cave, grabbing Silvia's hand as he passed all the siblings.

Peter and Susan frowned out of jealousy, and followed quickly. It was pitch black in the caves and fire light only offered so much… Caspian touched his torch on a bit of oil, lighting the whole room to show multiple wall carvings and a broken Stone Table in the center. Lucy walked up to it, "He always knew what he was doing…"

Caspian glanced back at Silvia who now stood at the entry way, arms crossed. She returned his look, then watched the siblings, as most of them stared at the carving of Aslan. "I think it's up to us now." Peter said, drawing all attention on him.

Not long after, Silvia left and came back with a few Narnian's for a war strategy discussion. She had quickly become fond of the younger two siblings and was sitting with Lucy on the broken Stone Table. "It's only a matter of time! Miraz's men and war machines are on their way!" Peter began, loud a clear. Silvia had to admit, he was fair looking and intrigued her dearly.

"That means those same men aren't protecting his castle." Peter said. Silvia felt her gut drop. "What do you propose we do, your majesty?" Reepicheep asked. Both Caspian and Peter spoke simultaneously, but one about taking the Castle and the other about fortifying the How.

There was an awkward moment as both looked at one another. Caspian nodded that it was Peter who should speak and not him. "Our only hope is to strike them before they strike us!" Peter suggested. "But that is crazy! No one has ever taken that castle!" Caspian stated. Silvia nodded, "That is true. You would need more than just missing men to make your chances well off."

"There is always a first time." Peter said, as if that explained it. "We'll have the element of surprise." Trumpkin added. "But we have the advantage here!" Caspian argued. "If we dig in, we could probably hold them off indefinitely." Susan said. "And they will have wasted time and energy by coming to us, which will increase our chances greatly." Added Silvia, pushing aside the boiling emotion she felt when Susan got closer to Caspian.

"I for one feel safer underground." Trufflehunter said. "Look. I appreciate what you've done here-" "You are not listening, High King Peter. Listen to your people. Caspian and I were Telmarine's! We know what we're talking about. With an attack on the castle, should it fail, you will have single handedly united the Lords to bring the Narnian's down for good. There will be numbers you will have not seen and it will be a slaughter. Do not be brash. We should lay traps and fortify the How so that we might win. If you think our chances are slim now against only Miraz's men, just wait until all the Lords unite against us. Then you will see how slim things can get." Silvia said, earning nods from quite a few people.

"This isn't a fortress. It's a tomb." Peter said, looking from Caspian to Silvia. "Yes, and if they're smart, the Telmarine's will just starve us out!" Edmund said, agreeing with Peter. "We could collect nuts?" the squirrel suggested from next to Reepicheep who stared at him before saying, "YES! And throw them at the Telmarine's!" Turning towards the squirrel he glared, "Shut up!" making the poor thing flinch.

"I think you know where I stand, Sire." Reepicheep said to Peter kindly. Peter smiled ever so slightly before turning to Glenstorm the Centaur, "If I get your troops then, can you handle the guards?" Caspian and Silvia looked at Glenstorm hopefully, but to no avail. "Or die trying." Glenstorm said. "This is suicide! A wasted battle! I refuse to go." Silvia stood, staring heatedly at Peter.

"Why not?" Peter asked. Caspian also looked to Silvia, "We could bring back your Grandfather, Professor Cornelius." Silvia frowned deeply at Caspian, "My Grandfather helped us leave that castle to get away." she growled, then looked towards Peter, "Not so we could go back and dance along the walls like spoiled children screaming 'Mine! Mine! Mine!'"

Peter glanced down a moment, then met her eyes again, "I will not go where certain death awaits without much cause for our side." she then turned to Caspian and walked up, "Should you go there, I shall not follow." Caspian looked down at her, nearly heartbroken, "What if I die?" Silvia sighed, "I will follow." she reached up and held his cheek, then turned and walked out of the room.

Susan glared at the floor as Peter stared at the stairs in awe. Caspian looked around the room. "This is what I'm worried about." Lucy finally spoke. Peter turned to look at her, "Sorry?" "We're all acting like there is only two options; Die in here, or die in there." "I'm not sure you've really been listening, Lu." Peter said, treating her like a child.

"No. You're not listening." Lucy said to Peter, who frowned; why was every one ganging up on him? "Or have you forgotten who really defeated the White Witch?" That wounded his pride and he gave her a steady look, "I think we've waited for Aslan long enough." and he turned away, leaving the room as well.


	7. Chapter 7

Lucy and Silvia were talking while sitting on the Stone Table together, discussing their lives and trials. Both joking to ease their minds from their worries. "Well, I'm glad to have one of the best swordsmen here with me!" Lucy smiled. "Thank you. I do my best." Silvia grinned.

Both turned as a horn blew in the distance, then went topside to see which return was about to happen. Peter and Caspian looked very unhappy, but once Silvia looked past them, she saw Cornelius, "Grandfather!" and ran to him, hugging him tightly as he chuckled at the warm response. "Silvia… I'm so happy you are safe!"

Lucy finally spoke, "What happened?" "Ask him!" Peter snarled, nodding towards Caspian. Silvia turned and looked at Peter and Caspian as Susan warned, "Peter." "Me?" Caspian asked, insulted. "You could have called it off. There was still time! Silvia was right!" Caspian said, motioning towards Silvia who frowned.

Peter looked at her with a glare, "Yeah, she was. Are you happy now?" he called to her. "I would never wish to be happy over such tidings! How dare you accuse a failure on me!" she responded. Peter frowned, knowing she was right again and looked at Caspian, "And no. There wasn't enough time, thanks to you."

Walking towards Caspian, Peter continued, "If you'd have kept to the plan, those soldiers might be alive right now." "And if you had just stayed here like I suggested, they definitely would be!" Caspian fired back. "You called us, remember?" Peter argued, clearly frustrated. "My first mistake." Caspian said through clenched teeth.

"No. Your first mistake think you could lead these people!" Peter snorted, turning to walk into the How. "HEY!" Caspian shouted, causing Peter to turn around and Silvia jump. She had never seen him so angry. "I am not the one who abandoned Narnia."

Peter clenched his fists, "You invaded Narnia." he pointed at Caspian. "You have no more right leading than Miraz does!" Caspian pushed past to go into the How, Silvia moving to follow but stopped at Peter's next angry words; "You, him, your father! Narnia's better off without the lot of you!"

Both screamed and drew blades. Silvia quickly stepped between them, grabbing both blades with her bare hands as some one shouted for them to stop. "You are both disappointing! You quarrel amongst yourselves and for what? Wounded pride? Enough. I believe it is time to grow up. We have dead to mourn." she said, glaring at both, who looked at her with shock, then followed her gaze as she looked to Glenstorm who set down Trumpkin.

Silvia pushed both blades away and towards the ground, stepping aside as Lucy ran past with her vial. She put a drop in his mouth and in moments, he was healed. Caspian turned and began to head inside, Silvia quick to follow until he waved his hand, "Don't follow me." She stopped and watched as Nikabrik went past as well.

Peter watched her as she turned around to glance at him, his heart beating faster at her glance. He moved towards her, but she shook her head and hugged herself tightly, turning to watch the Dwarf. Catching a glimpse of Glenstorm looking to his wife, Silvia glanced at her as she looked down in sadness. Reaching out, Silvia took the female Centaur's hand and looked up at her, "Is there anything I can do to help?"

She shook her head, giving Silvia's hand a good squeeze before letting go. "What are you all standin' 'round for?" Trumpkin said, drawing Silvia's stare back to the group in the middle. "Telmarine's'll be here soon enough." he said again. As Lucy got up, he stopped her with, "Thank you… My dear little friend." Silvia smiled at that and turned, walking off to find Caspian, forgetting that he told her not to follow him.

Peter was quick to jog after her, "Silvia? Silvia, wait!" she stopped and looked back at him, "How can I help you, High King Peter?" she asked. "I… I wanted to apologize. You were right…" He glanced around and landed back on her eyes, "… About everything. And… I'm sorry if I some how… Ruined your relationship with Caspian."

She smiled, "If it is ruined, then it was never meant to be, Hi-" "Call me Peter, please." "Peter." she obliged. "And we've been good friends since we were very young. It would take more than a flirtatious boy and his pretty sister to ruin that." she smirked. "Fl-Flirtatious? Me? You must have me confused with some one else?" She chuckled, "Yes. The other High King Peter."

Peter blushed and glanced down, loving their banter. "Listen. I was hoping that there could be something between us? Especially if I end up staying longer than expected!" "And if I were to agree and suddenly you are taken from me… Imagine how heart broken we both would be! How old were you when last you were taken from Narnia?"

He frowned, "Not that old." "And I would still be alive with you, as well. And you being taken would hurt all that much more. Can you guarantee that you will stay forever and die with me of old age?" she asked. Peter looked down sadly, "No." Silvia tsked and lifted his chin, "I will admit that there is something we share and have shared from the moment we met. I have felt it and it is strong. But let's not fool ourselves. Would this honestly last without hurting? Without the fear that one day, you won't be there, as if you never existed?"

They were so close together it was near unbearable! "Could I at least have a kiss?" Silvia smiled fondly and leaned up, slowly, and pecked near his ear, "For being adorable…" and just as Peter's hands found a way to her waist, Edmund called to them, "Caspian's in trouble!"

Susan had watched the entire conversation…


	8. Chapter 8

"STOP!" Peter called, racing to Caspian with Silvia, Edmund and Trumpkin close behind. "Ten! What are you doing!?" Silvia called as she, Edmund and Peter drew their swords, ready to fight as the Wolven creature and… Bald-bird-lady came along to fight. Trumpkin rushed to fight Nikabrik, Peter taking the crone. Silvia swung at the Wolven creature but he ducked and tackled her to the ground.

"SILVIA!" Edmund shouted, kicking the creature off of her. "No need to shout, Ed!" she groaned, jumping to her feet quickly. The Wolven thing ran at them and at the last minute, they both parted, Edmund catching it arm, while Silvia got near it's ribs with their swords. The thing howled painfully, yelping like a puppy.

"AHH!" a shout drew their attention as every one noticed young Lucy with her arm twisted behind her back by Nikabrik! Peter looked to the ice that held the White Witch and slowly got to his feet after tossing the crone roughly onto a rock.

Edmund and Silvia parted slightly, Edmund running towards a rock as Silvia got behind the creature and slicing across it's back, causing it to lurch towards Edmund. As if catching an idea, the creature rushed towards Edmund as he ran onto a block, turned, sword raised, and both flew at one another, Edmund slicing the thing in it's face. A whimper escaped the ugly creature as both landed.

Lucy was on her back, scrambling backwards with fright from Nikabrik who held the dagger she had assaulted him with when Trumpkin got behind him. He stabbed him in the back with his own blade and watched Nikabrik fall after gasping in pain. Pulling the blade loose, he looked to make sure Lucy was alright.

The White Witch's hand shook for Caspian's wounded hand, desperate to be free. "Come on." she ebbed Caspian. Peter pushed Caspian away roughly, "Get away from him!" She stood straight, almost, in shock at Peter's actions. Then she smirked, "Peter, dear. I've missed you." and then her hand was reaching out once again.

"Come, just one drop. You know you can't do this alone." she soothed as Peter stood, contemplating. "Kill her, Peter! You cannot trust the White Witch and you know it!" Silvia shouted, leaping up onto the broken Stone Table. "Be quiet!" the Witch hissed.

The sound of a blade going through ice drew all attention to the sword through the White Witch's middle. Even she stared at the blade in shock. The ice began to crack and the Witch began to panic, gasping and panting. Silvia jumped down and rushed to Caspian, pulling him to his feet, then pushing him behind her.

When the ice finally collapsed, Edmund was behind where it once stood. Silvia sighed in relief, as she, Peter and Caspian moved forwards. Edmund spoke, "I know. You had it sorted." he told Peter. Silvia glanced at Peter as Edmund walked away, then shook her head, "It's nice to know that at least one man has his wits about him!" She scoffed for effect, turned sharply from between them, and pushed her way through them, heading out of the room again.

Peter grimaced, "Sil-" he began, "I know. You're sorry. Tell me something new, Peter." she said blandly, catching up with Edmund. Peter and Caspian turned and saw Susan standing there. She shook her head slightly, then turned and followed every one else out of the room, leaving the two tempted boys to share a glance.


	9. Chapter 9

Silvia and Edmund were sparring on the small set of ruins in front of the entrance to Aslan's How, Caspian sitting above it. "Come on, Edmund! You call yourself a King!?" she taunted, leaving an aching pain in Caspian's chest. Peter was even watching from the entrance, unaware of Caspian above him.

The sound of laughter and swords clashing filled the four's ears. Susan walked up behind Peter, "What's so special about her that both you and Prince Caspian adore her?" Peter glanced back, "She isn't like other girls and… The moment I saw her…" he shook her head, looking back at her and Edmund. "There was something there… Something very powerful and I can't explain it."

"Do you believe in Soul Mates?" Susan asked, walking closer. "I do, now." Peter muttered. "What if we are able to stay longer this time? What if we die here as older people?" Susan asked again. Peter gave her a confused look, "What are you talking about?" "What I'm trying to say is, what is love if you don't give it a shot?" Glancing down, Peter thought on this, then looked back at her, silent.

Heaving a small sigh, Susan explained further, "Nothing. It becomes nothing but a What If. And that What If will haunt you for the rest of your life." She had a point and a light filled Peter's eyes, causing Susan to smile. Pulling her into a tight hug, Peter thanked her, "You're so smart!" then released her and started to quickly walk towards Silvia and Edmund who were now sitting down, laughing.

"Silvia? Might I speak with you a moment?" Peter called, earning a stare from the two nearly exhausted warriors. "Of course." she said, standing. Peter pulled her a little away from Edmund, opposite side of the small ruins, "I was thinking." She smiled at his words, "Oh, that is never a good idea, Peter." Both chuckled, "Shut up." he played.

"About earlier. With our talk…" his throat seemed to close as she watched his face. "Uhm… I do believe that there is something very powerful between us as well and I couldn't live with myself if I didn't act on it." Her left eye brow rose curiously. "I realize that we've known each other for far too short a time, and that this may be strange and everything…"

Now she looked lost and Peter groaned and turned away, taking two steps to rub his face "Do you believe in Soul Mates?" he asked, not looking at her. Glancing over at Edmund, who shrugged, watching the exchange, Silvia shrugged herself, "I suppose I should. Why?" Peter turned, "That kind of love is near impossible to find, you know? And I believe Narnia brought us together for a reason."

"And what reason would that be? To be heartbroken when you leave?" Silvia said coldly. "If we never act on this, we will always wonder what could have happened! And we will never know for sure!" She sighed, "What are you saying, Peter?" "I'm saying we should at least give it a shot! We owe it to ourselves!" He walked forwards, taking her in his hands, "To each other…" he finished softly, gazing deeply into her eyes.

Silvia stared up at him, unable to form any words due to how taken she was with his speech. Thinking badly of her silence, Peter continued to babble, "Silvia… I know it's strange, and we both could get deeply hurt, but I want this more than anything… and-" "Shut up, Peter." she chuckled, "Shut up and kiss me for Aslan's sake!" Peter grinned, "Don't need to tell me twice!" and kissed her hard.

It was near electric, the feeling that they both got from the kiss… From each other's skin. Edmund raised both eye brows and stood, walking back into the How. Caspian looked in shock at the scene below him. Peter and Silvia were kissing! They are kissing? By Aslan's fang! What was going on? Feeling a wrench in his heart, Caspian shook his head and stood, walking back into the How with Cornelius who felt torn about his Granddaughter with High King Peter.


	10. Chapter 10

Walking out to Caspian, Silvia looked upon the sight of many soldiers and groaned, "I am beginning to dislike being right." "Perhaps you can give me a shot at being right then?" Peter said, stepping out next to her, Edmund and Lucy tagging along.

Peter and Caspian shared a glance across Silvia, then looked back out at the marching army. There were so many…

Once again around the broken Stone Table, Edmund and Silvia sat on the steps with Trufflehunter as Trumpkin leaned towards Peter, "That's your next big plan? Sending a little girl… Into the darkest parts of the forest… Alone?" he was outraged at the idea. "It's our only chance." Peter said. "And she won't be alone." Susan added, stepping closer to her younger sister.

Trumpkin stepped towards Lucy, pleading with his eyes for her to not go. "Ha-Haven't enough of us died already?" he asked. "Nikabrik was my friend too," Trufflehunter said soothingly, "but he lost hope!" he stood, "Queen Lucy hasn't. And neither have I." Reepicheep drew his sword, saluting Lucy with it, "For Aslan."

A bear stood and declared, "For Aslan!" as well. Peter turned his attention back to Lucy who nodded but looked to Trumpkin, "Then I'm going with you." Trumpkin told her. "No. We need you here." "We have to hold them off until Lucy and Susan get back." "If I may?" Caspian asked, gaining all attention.

Glancing to Cornelius, Caspian stood "Miraz may be a tyrant and a murderer, but as King, he is subject to the traditions and expectations of his people. There is one in particular that may buy us some time." Peter glanced back to his siblings and spotted Silvia among them. She nodded and he looked back at Caspian who had followed his gaze and was staring between Silvia and Susan.


	11. Chapter 11

Peter walked shoulder to shoulder with Edmund, Silvia right behind them, out of the How to cheering crowds. "Nice to know you're loved." Silvia stated. Edmund snorted at her statement as the three kept walking. They went for the small ruins, Glenstorm there to greet them.

As Silvia looked across she shook her head sadly at Glozelle who noticed her with widened eyes. He stepped forwards, "Silvia? Come away!" She growled, "For what reason would I join sniveling cowards and disloyal men? On this side, I can die with honor. You fools will die with nothing but shame!" Glozelle fell back to his spot, upset and hurt at her words, "But I am your Uncle!"

"Ha!" She scoffed, pointing at him, "You are nothing but a traitor! Caspian told me of how you went to his room with several others and fired two rounds into his bed! How dare you commit such treason to the rightful heir!" "Treason? Against Prince Caspian?" Miraz laughed, "Don't be a fool, Silvia. If you change sides now, I'll be sure to kill you quickly." Silvia laughed back, "Who is the fool now, Miraz? You couldn't win a set match against me with all your men! It is cockroach's like you that make even the bravest man scream in terror at your disease!"

Miraz glowered at her, "You will pay for your insubordination!" "And you will pay for wearing the Crown!" She pointed, "Pray the Prince Caspian will not treat your son as you have treated him!" Fear gripped at Miraz, but he quickly covered it with a smirk. "Where is your 'noble' Prince now?" Silvia smirked back, "Why? Do you wish that badly for him to watch you fall?"

That shut him up. Standing, he stared at the group across from him. Edmund held the sword, still sheathed, out to Peter, hilt towards Peter, and as he drew it free, the Narnian's cheered loudly. "Peter?" Silvia placed her hands on his shoulders, "He is alive because he is fair at defense and attack. He is also older, which makes him slower. Be quick when he slows. Make him believe you are fighting your best."

Peter looked back at her, having to turn most of his body, "Thank you. For everything." She smirked, "Can you not find something more original to say to me?" He smiled back, kissing her briefly before stepping past the columns.

It got silent as the two stared at one another, Silvia lacing her fingers together under her chin nervously, licking at her lips. They tasted a little bit of Peter and it near tore apart her heart with worry. "There is still time to surrender." Miraz said from behind his face guard. Peter ghosted a smirk, "Well feel free." This made Silvia smile. She did love a good witty banter.

"How many more must die for the throne?" Miraz asked, as if he cared. Peter responded, "Just one." and lowered his face guard. Both stopped pacing and readied to battle. Peter using part of the rubble to get above Miraz, who rushed at him, and strike downwards, both of their blades hitting both of their shields.

Peter swung over head, Miraz easily blocking by 'punching' Peter with his shield, sending him reeling backwards. They traded blows back and forth and it seemed like nothing was happening, which made Silvia highly nervous. Miraz wasn't one for plain and boring. He was likely to pull something. She knew it.

Miraz made a move, but did so wrongly and ended up with Peter's blade striking across his back! Not five seconds later, Miraz had knocked Peter's helmet from his head. Silvia covered her mouth nervously, worried. A swipe at Peter's neck sent him bending backwards then nearly to his knees where he cut at Miraz's leg.

Watching closely, Silvia noticed that Miraz was glancing at Glozelle, who held a crossbow. Looking up at him, she found his eyes trained on her. And, from across the small ruin's, she could see the guilt. He wouldn't help Miraz cheat by putting an arrow in Peter's back.

Peter opened his mouth, "Aggh!" he was sweating and waiting for Miraz to attack. Armor doesn't breath like cotton, Silvia couldn't help but think, drawing a smile to her own face for comfort. Miraz readied himself as well and both ran for each other. Peter had to tumble over Miraz's blade in order to avoid getting hit and none-too-quickly stood back up.

Blocking a few of Miraz's strikes, Peter didn't notice Miraz kick out his legs until he was on his back. Peter's shield curved, and so when Miraz suddenly stomped on it, Peter's elbow became dislocated, causing him to scream out in pain. "Peter!" Silvia heard herself shout after wincing. She had dislocated her own elbow quite a few times while fighting, so she knew that pain.

Quickly rocking from his back to his right then to his left, he swung at Miraz, who blocked, giving Peter enough time to roll away from Miraz before his blade lodged itself into Peter's body. This happen twice more before Peter reversed his rolling to knock Miraz off his feet. Cheers erupted from the Narnian's.

After getting to his feet, the sounds of a horse galloping over drew his attention away from the current battle. It was Caspian and Susan! Miraz looked winded and tired, Peter less so, but still the same. "Does his highness need a rest?" Miraz teased, drawing Peter's attention back to him. "Five minutes?" Peter asked. "Three!" Miraz growled.

Peter began moving towards his side, wincing all the while. His arm was killing him! Not literally. Silvia rushed out to him and helped him to a where Caspian and Susan now stood. "Lucy?" he demanded to know. "She got through." Susan reported as Silvia took Peter's shield. Glancing at Caspian, Susan added, "With a little help."

Caspian smirked at her statement. "Thanks." Peter nodded to him. "Well, you were busy." Caspian responded. "Alright! Sit, Peter. We'll have your arm fixed in moments." Silvia commanded, Edmund agreeing with her. Peter nodded, but looked to Susan, "You'd better get out there… Just in case. I don't expect the Telmarine's will keep their word."

"Of course not." Silvia scoffed, "Can you do as I say, now?" Peter looked at her when Susan pulled him into a hug, to which he winced in pain at. "Sorry." she uttered. "It's alright." Peter told her. "Be careful." she told him before leaving for the How. Edmund glanced from Peter to the Narnian's and said, "Keep smiling."

Peter raised his sword and grinned, as if he were winning, and cheers erupted loudly from the Narnian's. Finally, Peter sat down and looked to Edmund, "I think it's dislocated." "I could have told you that, Peter." Silvia said quickly. Edmund smirked slightly at her and moved to pop Peter's elbow into place. "What do you think happens back home if you die here?" Peter asked.

Silvia frowned at the thought of Peter dieing, but remained quiet. Edmund didn't respond at first, and Peter turned to look at him curiously. "You know you've always been there… And I've never really-AWWGH!" Peter cried out as Edmund popped Peter's elbow back in place. Edmund glanced at Peter, "Save it for later." and walked away.

Silvia and Caspian helped Peter stand, "I won't keep giving you suggestions if you keep ignoring them." Silvia teased lightly. "I'll keep ignoring them because it gives me something to hear your voice for." he teased back, earning a small laugh from Silvia. Caspian ignored their flirting as best he could. It still hurt him now that she flirted and bantered with Peter rather than himself.

Peter took his sword from Edmund, but refused his helmet, not wanting to bother with it. As he stepped into the 'ring' the Narnian's cheered once again. Looking to Miraz, Silvia watched as Glozelle offered Miraz his helmet and was pushed away.

Miraz stepped slowly into the area and in moments, Peter had attacked first, attempting to plunge his sword into Miraz's head, who pushed the blade away and began a vicious onslaught that ended up with them on the floor. Then Peter began a few heavy over head swings before his sword was knocked from his hand! Eventually, Peter punched Miraz where he had cut him on the leg, causing Miraz to fall to his knees in defeat!

"Now's not the time for Chivalry, Peter!" Edmund shouted over the loud cheers of the Narnian's. Both took a moment to catch their breaths, but Peter turned to walk away when Miraz grabbed a sword from the floor and rushed at Peter. "Look out Peter!" Edmund shouted again, Silvia chewing on her thumb. Peter turned in to avoid a hit, grabbed the sword, spun, and jabbed the sword under the armor Miraz was wearing.

Peter stood fully, yanking the blade free as Miraz fell to his knees, gasping in shock and awe. Peter took aim to knock Miraz's head clear off his shoulders, but stayed his blade with thought. Miraz's mouth went dry at the thought of dieing, and suddenly knowing the fear his brother went through when Miraz killed him. The worry that he wouldn't be there to protect his son and wife. It was almost too much, but he found his nerve and said, "What's the matter boy?"

Peter lowered the blade and stared hard at Miraz. "Too cowardly to take life?" Silvia flinched at the words Miraz uttered so boldly. "It's not mine to take." Peter spat viciously back at Miraz who watched as Peter turned and looked at Caspian. Peter offered the blade to the Prince as all eyes were on him. Caspian stepped forwards, grateful for the opportunity to avenge his father.

Wrapping his hand around the hilt of Miraz's sword, Caspian glared hatefully down at Miraz as Peter picked up his sword and walked over to Edmund and Silvia. Raising the sword in such away to cause the victim infinite pain and a slow death, Caspian paused for the longest moment. Every second made Miraz bolder, so it mattered greatly. Especially when he said, "Perhaps I was wrong… Perhaps you do have the makings of a Telmarine King, after all."

Silvia glared at the worthless heap of a man. Miraz lowered his head in defeat to make it a quick death and Caspian bellowed out his rage, pulling back slightly, then thrusting down! Silvia gasped in awe as the blade struck the floor. She knew that she would have killed the man. Men like that should never be left alive for they do not learn and only scheme more.

As Miraz looked up at Caspian, the boy looked him square in the eyes with all the fury and hatred in this world and the next before he said, "Not one like you." Silvia couldn't help but second guess herself and what she knew she would have done. And the more her thoughts dwelled on it, the more she admired Caspian for such wisdom and courage.

Caspian stood fully, "You keep your life." he told Miraz, "But I am giving the Narnian's back their Kingdom!" Silvia felt so proud of Caspian. So proud she could kiss him!


	12. Chapter 12

The final battle, the end decision of the war had looked bleak throughout most of it. Silvia remaining by Peter's side. And when it was finally looking up she laughed and cheered. That is until Peter spun her into his arms, dipped her, and kissed her hard.

When they stood fully again, she grinned cheekily up at him, "I could very well get used to that!" He nodded similarly back. The two shared a small look before Peter raised his sword, "FOR ASLAN!" he bellowed! Silvia cheered with the other Narnian's, then followed Peter in the chase of the Telmarine's towards the river.

They had gathered around and on the bridge, halted at the sight of Lucy on the other side. The Narnian's prevented the Telmarine's from running. It was quite the amusing sight. Silvia then gaped at the sight of Aslan. "By Aslan… It's Aslan himself!" she murmured, halted next to Peter, who smiled at her words. "He's even more majestic up close." he told her.

"If I could be so honored with such an audience!" She told him, glancing up at him. He smiled brilliantly down at her, "You will be. I promise." She went to make a remark back when Aslan roared causing Silvia to shiver where she stood. The people watched in awe as the water seemed to disappear, then looked to the side, up river where a great man of water emerged!

The Man of the River knocked the Telmarine men from their just built bridge. Most screaming in terror, or shock. The man seemed to disappear only to lift the bridge high into the air with one man still on it. Without much else thought, it seemed like the Man of the River ate the man to drown him. "Should have held his breath." Silvia found herself muttering, earning a chuckle from Edmund, Caspian, Susan, and Peter.

As the water sloshed down stream, it was as if all of Narnia's troubles were being washed away. Trumpkin and Silvia directed the enemy men to drop off their weapons in surrender to a pile of many weapons. In moments, Caspian and the remaining siblings were now in front of Aslan and Lucy.

Once they stood still, they got to one knee, each of them, and bowed to the Great Aslan. Nodding, Aslan told them, "Rise, Kings and Queen of Narnia." the siblings stood, but Aslan spoke again, "All of you." Silvia tittered with excitement as she watched Caspian raise his head in shock. "I do not think I am ready." he admitted whole-heartedly. A sense of pride swelled around Aslan as he responded, "It's for that very reason I know you are."

Standing to his feet, Caspian stared gratefully at Aslan, then looked around at his fellow Kings and Queens. Music began from behind them as Reepicheep was carried over on a makeshift stretcher to Lucy by his fellow mice. Silvia frowned, "D'you think he's dead?" she asked Trumpkin. "I would hope not." and they both drew their attention back to the scene, randomly checking to see if the Telmarine men were doing as told.

Lucy tilted her heart shaped vial to let loose only one drop and awaited the result anxiously. Gasping, Reepicheep sat up, "Oh! Thank you… Your Majesty!" Silvia chuckled with Trumpkin at Reepicheep's renewed health, then looked back to what they were doing, keeping an ear on the going's on of the royalty.

"Now! Where is this Dear Little Friend you have told me so much about!" Aslan finally said, looking to Lucy who looked to Trumpkin. Silvia tittered excitedly again and nudged him, "He's calling for you!" she whispered childishly.

Trumpkin nodded at her and walked slowly over. He got to his knee in front of Aslan who roared, causing both Trumpkin and Silvia to jump slightly at the sudden noise. "Do you see him now?" Lucy asked playfully to Trumpkin. Glancing about as if he were about to cry, Trumpkin panted lightly.

"Aslan? If I may?" Peter interjected, stepping forwards. Aslan nodded and directed his attention to Peter. Clearing his throat, Peter smiled, "There is some one I would dearly wish for you to meet." and walked over to Silvia only to drag her closer to Aslan. "This is Silvia Cornelius. A High Knight if ever there was one."

Silvia chuckled in an awed manner at Peter, then quickly dropped to one knee, much like every one else had. "Rise, High Knight of Narnia." She chuckled and looked up at him, "I am afraid I cannot. I will just fall down again." she laughed. "Trust you should loose your balance at a time like this!" Peter laughed with her, then hoisted her to her feet.

"Did you know, Silvia, that you have Dwarven ancestors?" Aslan stated, which shocked Silvia, "I did not." "Well now you do. You have a way about you that eases every one even in the most dire of times. One day, perhaps, you would make a befitting Queen of Narnia." said Aslan, knowledgeable and wise.

"Q-Queen?" She stammered to which Aslan nodded, "I'm already content as High Knight, if ever there were such a thing!" she laughed dumbfounded. "Were you a Lioness, I would proudly consort with you." "If you keep praising me, Great Aslan, I promise I will faint." Silvia warned with a chuckle, leaning on Peter so she didn't fall.

Aslan let loose a chuckle before saying, "Then I shall have to write it down so you may take it as you see fit." "Oh, yeah, sure. Fill a book and I'll read it." Silvia joked.


	13. Chapter 13

"Narnia belongs to the Narnian's, just as it belongs to man! Any Telmarine's who want to stay and live in peace are welcome to. But for any of you who wish, Aslan will return you to the home of our forefathers." Caspian explained to the Telmarine's, who, among them, were Narnian's. "It's been generations since we left Telmar." one man said.

"We're not referring to Telmar." Aslan answered, "Your ancestors were sea faring brigands. Pirates running around on an island. There they found a cave. A rare chasm that brought them here from their world. The same world as our Kings and Queens." every one looked to the siblings, Silvia just behind them, playing her part as a High Knight of Narnia, dressed in her normal attire. Which was still not a dress!

"It is to that Island I can return you. It is a good place for any who wish to make a new start." Aslan finished and everything became quiet. "I will go." a voice said. Silvia looked towards it and sighed sadly at Glozelle. She didn't know he was still alive. "I will accept the offer!" he said louder.

Caspian nodded to Glozelle who nodded back as he stepped forwards. Silvia quickly broke rank and stepped in front of him before he went any further, "Just because I said I denounced you does not mean I did so in my heart, Glozelle." Glozelle took a deep breath, "There is so much I wish to apologize to you for… So much I feel I could have prevented or done… To…" Silvia smiled adoringly at him and held his face, "And I have forgiven you. You did what you had to do and I understand that…" they stared at one another, "… Uncle Glozelle." and they hugged tightly.

"Of all of Narnia… You are what I will miss the most, Silvia. You were like the daughter that was taken from me!" Glozelle stated, crying and bringing tears to Silvia's eyes, "And you were the man I considered a father. I will miss you dearly." she said, voice cracking as she kissed his cheek. Pulling away she chuckled, "Perhaps you can start shaving!" The two laughed at her remark. She had always made it a point to say how irritating she found Glozelle's beard.

Caspian smiled upon them, glad they finally made up and said their piece. Silvia went back to her place behind the siblings, sniffling and wiping under her eyes. Peter looked back at her sadly and placed his hand in hers, giving her a reassuring squeeze. It broke his heart that she was so upset over former General Glozelle leaving.

"We will take the offer as well." said Caspian's aunt with her child and another man next to her. The three stepped forwards slowly. "Because you have spoken first, your future in that world shall be good." Aslan said. Exhaling on the four, all went still until the tree untwisted itself to show and archway on his roots.

As Glozelle and the others passed Caspian, he nodded once again, "Take care of Silvia for me." "Consider it done." Caspian responded with another nod of his own. As soon as the four were through the arch, they disappeared. "Aslan's Fang…" Silvia whispered in awe.

An uproar began from the Telmarine's. "How do we know he is not leading us to our deaths?" one man shouted. "Sire! If my example could be of any service, I will take eleven mice through with no delay." Reepicheep offered. Aslan looked back to Peter and Susan. "We'll go." Peter said, stepping forwards.

Silvia's world shattered at those words. How could he even offer like that? What of his promise to her? "Er… We will?" Edmund asked. "Come on. Our time is up." Peter said, unable to look at Silvia. "What about your promise to Silvia?" Edmund asked, glancing at the tearful girl. "It was something she and I both knew I couldn't keep. After all… We're not really needed here any more."

"No! No! Peter?" Silvia begged, rushing to him, "Do not force me to bare losing you as well? I need you. Please? Do not leave me. You said you wouldn't." she continued. Peter shut his eyes with a sad sigh. "Silvia, please. Do not do this. You knew this would happen one day. It might as well be now before we love one another too deeply."

She shook her head, tears running down her cheeks as she looked up at him, "Peter, I already do love you too deeply. I will do what ever it takes to keep you with me, Peter. I've become fond of you and your siblings! Even Susan! Please do not leave? I beg of you, reconsider?" Peter felt the sting at his eyes and the ache in his throat. "I am not of this world and I must return to the one I hail from."

"But you are a Narnian King here! Royalty! You could get what ever you please here! Here you will always be happy! Here you will be with me!" She choked on her cries and collapsed onto him, unable to stand for much longer. "Come now. You are making this more difficult than it has to be! You are blubbering like a girl." he tried joking, tears threatening to cascade down his own face.

"Should you wish Silvia," Aslan began, "you may go with them. I will ensure that you are able to see them." Silvia looked hopefully up at Peter who stared hopefully back at her…


	14. Chapter 14

"But… Narnia is my home…" she whispered painfully. Peter smiled sadly and pressed his forehead to hers as tears slipped down his face, finally. "I will always cherish you in my heart, Silvia. For always." Silvia sobbed loudly but then attempted to contain herself, "As I will cherish you in mine, Peter. For always ever more." and they kissed.

A year had passed and Silvia found herself sitting among friends, one of which was Trumpkin. "Oh-ho-ho!" He laughed, "You should 'ave seen th'boy's face when 'e saw me!" Trumpkin's accent was thick from the constant laughter. Silvia was doubled over with laughter as well. Trufflehunter and Reepicheep wiping at their eyes.

"What time is it?" Silvia finally asked, glancing around the small home of Trufflehunter. "I should be heading back. It's a long ways back to the castle…" "Well. It's near dark, so you'd better hurry, Silvia." Trufflehunter responded, earning a hug from the woman. "Thank you for the meal, as always, Truff. I'll be back again next week. Maybe this time Caspian will come with me?"

"Eh. Don't get your hopes up, Silvia." Trumpkin said. "He's far too busy with his work to bother comin' out here to see us." Silvia nodded sadly, "It would be easier with the other four here." "Don't get your hope up for that either!" Trumpkin said glumly this time. "Alright! Enough the both of you with your weeping ways!" Reepicheep exclaimed, earning more laughter from the other three.

Silvia left, waving before mounting her steed and galloping away. It took almost an hour to get back to the stables where Silvia brushed her horse down. Heading inside, she approached Caspian's study and knocked, "Ten? You here?" "Uhm, yes. Come in." he called back.

Opening the door, she saw him run at his eyes with his left hand, right poised to write. He didn't noticed that there were ink stains all over the page, but Silvia did and she smiled. "You know… It helps to write when you are not sleeping." "I was not sleeping." he said sternly. "Of course not! How silly of me to even think so." She said, walking up behind him and placing her hands on his shoulders. "Your genius astounds me, Ten. I've never seen the language of the blobs." she pointed to the page.

Caspian looked quickly and sighed. "I know, I know. You are right. As always. I was sleeping. Would you like more honor to go with it?" Rolling her eyes slightly, she began to rub his shoulders, "You should take a break, Ten. There is only so much one man can do a day." "I cannot do that. My people need me-" "Relaxed and well rested. Neither of which you seem to have been for a long while. You spend all your time locked away in this gloomy study!"

"Then what do you suggest I do?" he asked snippily. "Come and spend some time with the people you slave yourself so hard for. Have some fun with me and the others… Or just spend some time with me like we used to?" "Why would I spend time with you when you preferred to spend time with Peter?" Silvia's smile vanished and she stopped rubbing his shoulders. "I beg your pardon?" Caspian was quiet a moment, then stood up, "We loved one another before they came along. You were my woma-friend first! Yet you… You… You chose them over me. Why?"

Silvia frowned at him, "First you tell me why you chose Susan over me then I'll tell you why I chose Peter over you." she spat, then turned, storming towards the door. "Sil-Silvia! Wait! Wait, please!?" he rushed forwards and pressed his back against the door so she could not leave. "I apologize. I was jealous. I miss Susan as much as you miss Peter, but I miss you as well and I did not know how to say it."

Silvia sighed, shutting her eyes and bowing her head to the side, "Caspian…" she began but said nothing more. "Silvia? Give me another shot? Please? I can do it right this time, I promise!" Silvia slowly looked up at him, confused, "Another shot? What do you mean?" Caspian swallowed hard and grasped her shoulders, "Silvia?" he paused long enough for her to become excessively worried.

"What is it, Caspian?" she asked. Caspian's mouth went dry as he tried to swallow, then he licked at his lips, "Become my Queen?" Her face went from confused and worried to dead serious, "Are you fooling with me? Do you feel well?" Caspian sighed at her response and pulled her in, kissing her hard.

The kiss nearly knocked Silvia's socks off. It was not electrifying like Peter's but it was everything she could hope for from him. The kiss sparked those half way buried feeling she had grown to have for him and she was fast to respond, arms wrapped around his neck, bodies flushed against one another.

It wasn't long until they were wed, and in a mere two years, Silvia had given birth to three children. A daughter first, named Caspiana, then two twin boys named Krimano and Tylen. Tylen was the first of the twins, and was the stronger of the two. Krimano was small and highly intelligent, and born not three minutes after his brother. Unfortunately, Silvia's body could not hand two births at once, and the labor had taken all of two days.

She died after uttering Krimano's name. Caspian refused to remove himself from his study. He also refused any one enter. It wasn't until he was given a mission did he pick up his life a leave. He left his children with Trumpkin and Trufflehunter as he and Reepicheep set sail for their destinies.

* * *

_**END!** If you have something constructive, I would definitely enjoy hearing it. And if you have a complaint, I don't care. I won't delete this. I worked too hard on this to let a little snot ruin it for me! _

_Hope you enjoyed,_

_Scitah_


End file.
